Chocolate Day
by Ivy Bluebell
Summary: Tanggal 14 Februari, Hari Valentine. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu bagi para pasangan yang ingin beromantis ria.


Just Oneshot of NaruSasu...

.

.

.

**Chocolate Day**

Pair : Naruto x Sasuke

Romance Special Valentine

Warning! : BL, malexmale, Shounen ai, Slash, AU, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, matahari bersinar cerah di balik bayang-bayang salju musim dingin yang berjatuhan ke bumi. Langit putih dan hawa dingin yang berhembus, tidak membuat orang-orang –terutama kaum hawa— untuk berhenti merayakan hari kasih sayang.

Tanggal 14 Februari, Hari Valentine_._

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu bagi para pasangan yang ingin beromantis ria. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu bagi para gadis untuk memberikan coklat dan menyatakan cinta pada lelaki yang disukainya. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu bagi para lelaki untuk menikmati hadiah yang didapat dari sang gadis tercinta.

Yaah, semuanya tentang coklat dan kasih sayang. Makanya, warna di hari Valentine selalu identik dengan _Pink_ dan Merah hati. Lambang cinta dan Kebahagiaan.

.

.

"Begitulah, Teme."

Seorang pemuda bersurai raven melawan gravitasi, yang saat ini sedang duduk santai di bangku salah satu cafe terlaris di kotanya, mendesah pelan, "Dobe...kau tahu aku tidak suka coklat," ungkap pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Sepasang mata Onyx malamnya, menatap pemuda lain yang duduk di hadapannya dengan bosan.

Pemuda berambut durian pirang itu, memanyunkan bibir kekanakkan, "Oh ayolah Teme, demi kekasihmu ini, apa salahnya sih?" lelaki bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu mencondongkan badannya sedikit ke depan, kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas meja yang memisahkannya dengan Sasuke. Mata Shappire birunya bersorot memelas.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa lelaki berumur 20 tahunan ini sangat menyukai coklat? Apalagi, setiap hari Valentine tiba, Naruto selalu merengek-rengek padanya untuk dibuatkan coklat? Seperti saat ini. _For God Sake!_ Tidak tahukah pacarnya ini bila Sasuke tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau _girly_ begitu?

"Bukannya tahun lalu aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Itu tahun lalu, yang kumau sekarang, Teme," kilah Naruto bernada kekanakkan. Seperti anak kecil yang mengotot minta jajan.

"Kau 'kan bisa beli di toko coklat, Dobe!" jengah pemuda raven berkaus hitam dengan mantel coklat muda dan celana biru tua. Wajah putih susunya beraut ketidaksukaan.

"Aku maunya coklat buatan tanganmu, Suke!" elak pemuda pirang berkaus putih dengan jaket orange hitam dan celana jeans longgar. Wajah tan bergurat tanda lahir kumis kucingnya mengeras.

Mereka berdua saling melempar _death-glare_ satu sama lain. Mempertahankan keinginan masing-masing. Antara Sasuke yang tidak mau membuat coklat dan Naruto yang ingin dibuatkan coklat olehnya.

Mereka berdua bahkan tidak mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata dari pelanggan cafe yang meliriknya sambil terheran-heran. Atau pun dua cangkir cappucino panas yang mereka pesan berada di atas meja.

Sasuke menarik nafas. Berusaha menenangkan emosinya. Dia menatap Naruto yang masih memandangnya tajam tanpa niat mengalah sedikitpun.

'_Dasar, selalu saja aku,'_ batin Sasuke mendengus sebel. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa dia juga tidak mampu menolak pemintaan kekasih abadinya itu.

Karena—

.

.

—Sasuke sangat mencintai Dobe-nya.

.

.

"Hhh, aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan meminta hal ini."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Matanya yang penasaran, mengikuti gerakan tangan Sasuke yang merogoh salah satu saku mantelnya.

Seketika, mata Naruto membulat, begitu tahu apa yang baru saja dikeluarkan kekasihnya dari sana.

Di tangan pucat Sasuke, terdapat 4 buah bola-bola coklat yang dibungkus kertas warna-warni, dengan hiasan pita merah di ikatan ujung atasnya.

Sasuke memindahkannya ke tangan Naruto yang masih ternganga menerimanya.

"_Happy Valentine's Day,_ Dobe, tahun depan jangan minta lagi," ucap Sasuke tidak iklas pada pasangannya yang sudah berhubungan dengannya selama 3 tahun. Namun, rona merah tetap muncul di kedua pipinya yang menahan malu.

Bibir Naruto terbuka diam, sebelum memberikan cengiran lebar disertai matanya yang menatap senang pada si pemuda raven. Dia menggenggam coklat di tangannya, lalu berdiri dari duduknya, untuk membungkukkan badan dan mengecup lembut bibir Sasuke sayang.

"_Happy Valentine's Day too, my dear. I love you so much,_" bisiknya pelan di telinga Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke yang merah padam, hanya menggerlingkan matanya ke samping. Bibirnya bergerak membentuk senyuman tipis.

"_Love you too, _Naru."

.

.

.

.

.

~O~O~O~O~O{**End**}O~O~O~O~O~

.

.

.


End file.
